


A lightning before death

by opaalini



Category: B: The Beginning (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Depression, F/M, Keith is not in a good place, Porn with Feelings, Schizophrenia, Sexual Tension, Smut, Some Plot, Unreliable Narrator
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-07-26 01:24:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16209746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/opaalini/pseuds/opaalini
Summary: How do you think she'll react when she realizes all the shameful things you want to do to her? Because you can lie to yourself as long as you want but Keith, we both know you want it…





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I'm new to this fandom (and this site)! There aren't a lot of fics out there so I thought i'd give it a try! Not sure when I'll be able to update next or if i even will but I thought I'd share this anyway! Hope you enjoy!

It is about half past eight when he hears her steps coming up the stairs. Her gait is heavy, different from the spontaneous and joyful walk that Keith is accustomed to.

He frowns above the sink, resting the wet plate he’d been rinsing. Lily knows perfectly well that Koku and Yuna are not here tonight... so if she’s coming over now, it's because she's looking for his particular company.

_Why do you think that is?_

The image of the little boy, lying on the floor of the wreckage of a kitchen, comes back to mind. Of course… it's because of the body from earlier, the fifth in the space of a month. The same chemical molecule, hitherto unknown, had been found in each victim’s blood. And yet, all had died in different ways.

There had been an old babysitter, a young female student, a father in his forties, a teenager living in the streets and then, this very morning....

Lou Peters. Five years old.

When he and Lily had discovered the crime scene, she’d made no unusual comments, and proceeded through all the regulatory steps with calm and methodology. Yet there had been this flash in her eyes, her slightly paler than usual complexion... these things never lie.

Keith runs his hand on his face, crackles his neck, already tired for what’s to come. Damn Lily. She’s far too sentimental to be in their line of work, he’s always said so.

If only she wasn't so brilliant, he would have made sure she’d gotten fired a long time ago. For her own good, of course.

_More like for your own good...._

Her steps are getting closer. She'll soon be pounding on his door.

_Far too sentimental._

He sighs, glances at the window overlooking his street. Outside, rain is pouring, so that the humidity of the air persists even within his apartment.

Keith cracks his neck again, massages it for a moment, then realizes he’s trying to imitate a touch that would have made his sore muscle sing once, like no other...

And so, he can almost feel her warm breath on his neck, fools himself into thinking he can detect the hint of her perfume floating in the room...

_Let me... I know exactly what you like._

He stops, feels his heart freeze in his chest for half a second. This is not the time to be thinking about her, not now, not when Lily...

Annoyed, he goes to his front door, so that the young woman barely has time to give a slight knock before Keith brutally opens up.

"What do you want? »

She jumps up slightly, her fist still in the air. Then her lips stretch: she’s barely destabilized by his unwelcoming greeting.

_Only because she's used to getting barked at... you're never very tender with her._

"Hey!"

Her tone is joyful but he is not fooled. The timbre of her voice reveals her distress, her large hazel eyes are a little red…

_She needs comfort... are you planning on giving it Keith?_

Instinctively he takes a step back, not to let her in as she seems to believe, but to establish a distance between them that feels vital.

Lily's clothes are soaked, they stick to her skin, she must be freezing and her hair is pressed against her face.

"I have ammunition! " announces his teammate, brandishing a bottle of tequila in front of his eyes.

He raises an eyebrow.

"Are you kidding?"

Lily wrinkles her nose, takes a step towards him. Her long eyelashes are a little stuck together, because of all the rain she’s had to endure. Against his leg, he feels his own fingers shaking against his will and, uncomfortable, Keith contracts them into a fist.

"Not at all! I figured we could really use it after the shitty day we’ve had, don't you agree? »

She forcibly puts the bottle into his hands and then begins to take off her coat. When she slides it along her shoulders, a white, slightly damp t-shirt appears, which reveals more of her body than usual. He looks away and heads towards the kitchen. He has to find a reason to kick her out. Perhaps he can suggest that she go out for drinks with the others?

But Lily is determined to impose and she follows him, leaning beside him on the kitchen counter. She raises her chin, gratifies him with a smile that’s a little too enthusiastic to be natural. Lily’s very generous with her smiles, but right now it ‘s easy to see she’s using it decoy.

_Poor thing, suffering because of that young victim..._

_Far too sentimental!_

"Come on, Flick, get us some drinks! »

Her breath is already imbibed with alcohol and Keith understands, too late, that Lily has started drinking long before coming to him. It's obvious now, the slow movements, the glassy eyes... how could he not see it right away? She must have gone to the bar with the others after work and then decided to come and find him, probably because he was with her when they discovered the body. In her mind, this has created a stupid sense of connection. She thinks he wants to share her pain with her, that he can understand it...

_Or maybe she just trusts you. You're her partner... a mentor figure to her._

But how can he, when he hasn't felt anything for a long time?

Not seeing him react, Lily rolls her eyes and takes action. She rummages through his closets, it's not her first time over and she knows where things are, grabs two glasses and puts them down next to them. After serving them, she carries hers to her lips and downs all of its contents in a long sip.

"You'll catch a cold, you're soaked. Go take a shower, you can put on Yuna's clothes.”

Lily's beautiful eyes open with surprise but it only lasts a moment.

"How kind of you!"

Kind? Him? What the hell did he just say?

_She was cold. You don’t want to give in and hold her, so you’ve offered her a shower instead._

Oh. Shit.

Keith’s eyes trail Lily's figure as she moves towards the bathroom, they linger on her hips which seem to swing all the more than usual.

_You’re not getting rid of her that easily now…_

He sighs. What the hell did he just get himself into?

He slowly drinks his glass, still standing against the counter, as he hears the water running from the other side of the wall. Lily is singing in the shower, it’s particularly irritating. He imagines her, all smiles, mumbling words that are probably anything but lyrical, while her fingers make their way along the curve of her waist...

Keith rests his glass with such force that it breaks on the marbled surface of the counter. He swears, seeing the mess he’s made scattered at his feet.

_Come on, now! Yes, she's a little young for you but you can't be the only R.I.S. member who’s noticed her perky ass..._

Keith grinds his teeth, grabs a broom and begins to clean up the debris, movement made rigid with anger. He’s just had another drink when Lily shows up again.

She’s wearing very short cotton pyjama bottoms and a particularly tight tank top, that reveals the young woman has chosen not to put her bra back on.

"Is something wrong? "Lily asks, tilting her head a little.

The very image of innocence.

Keith’s stomach clenches and he’s almost nauseous from the way his own body reacts to the sight of his young and attractive colleague… A colleague who is only here because she’s been shaken today and who, for some strange reason, trusts him to comfort her.

_She's only ten years younger than you..._

She approaches him, her cheeks have regained color, a rosy tint that’s all the more charming as it is framed by the ebony of her wet hair.

"Keith?"

He closes his eyes and finishes his glass.

_How do you think she'll react when she realizes all the shameful things you want to do to her? Because you can lie to yourself as long as you want but Keith, we both know you want it…_

Her little hand rests against his biceps.

"Are you all right? "she asks and it’s so sincere, so kind that he grimaces.

If only she knew... if she could see, even for a moment, the things hidden behind the man she values, the partner she is supposed to be able to count on.

Lily grabs the bottle, then guides them towards the living room, makes him sit at the table, choosing to rest in front of him.

"I knew it! "she says, carrying the bottle to her lips. "I knew you’d need to talk as well.”

"I don’t. Go find someone who cares! »

She burst out laughing, throwing her head backwards as she drinks.

"Sure, whatever. " she comments, drying up her mouth with the back of her hand.

Then, her eyes get lost as she rethinks the day's events.

They are used to keeping each other company, without feeling the need to talk. Yet now, it feels like he is failing her somehow, failing in giving her what she came for. Keith becomes absorb by his guilt and the amber content of his glass for a while. Time passes until, through which he can hear Lily taking more sips from her bottle.

When he finally raises his eyes towards her, she is distractedly running her tongue along her lips, lost in thought. A hot flash runs through him, the alcohol surely. He drank his three glasses too quickly… He closes his eyes. No, his head is not spinning, not yet anyway.

Lily’s cheeks seem very heated. The water from her wet hair flows from her throat to the promising curve of her chest.

_She does have very beautiful breasts... that we don't have in common._

He scratches his throat.

“You planning in finishing the entire bottle?”

He reaches for it with his hand, but more because he wants to prevent her from getting too intoxicated than because he actually craves a drink. A silly sentiment, that Lily perceives much too easily.

She’s always been good at reading him. It’s unsettling. Not necessarily unpleasant but, most times, inconvenient. It makes lying to her all the more difficult.

She smiles at him, settles a little further into her chair and stretches her arms, ignoring his request.

“I didn’t you cared!” she jokes.

“I don’t.”

He does.

_Stop fighting it Keith…_

Suddenly, Lily's eyes focus on his face, like she’s trying to decipher something in him. He reads the resolution settle upon her features and it leaves him confused.

“Lily?”

She stands up, swaying a little bit, but looks nonetheless determined.

His heartbeat increases dangerously. He feels they’re standing beside a precipice and the promise of the fall seems deliciously misleading.

Lily walks slowly towards him, a predator careful not to frighten his prey.

"What are you doing? »

His own voice seems strange to him, a little shaky. She is standing next to him now, smiling patiently as if she expects him to understand something she has long since grasped. But his mind is too foggy for that.

Lily puts one hand on his shoulder, probably to keep her balance. He represses a shiver, opens his mouth to say something, what he doesn't know, but she puts her finger against his lips. Keith watches her lift one of her bare legs to straddle him, feels the weight of her body sag against his own. He never takes his eyes off her as she settles on his lap, a defiant look on her face.

"You want me, don't you, Keith?"

She smiles at him, confident. He wants to retort, but his words get stuck in his throat. He doesn't dare to move, which seems to annoy Lily.

"Don't lie. "She moves her hips a little bit, creating a very precise contact that tears off a particularly revealing growl from him. "I can feel it. »

"Lily..."

Her lips cover his before he can finish his sentence and all his senses are captured by her, her smell, the softness of her skin an the taste of tequila still present on her tongue.

She puts her hands behind his neck, presses her body a little more against his own and moves her hips again. She’s the one moaning now and he is lost, completely gone. His hands find access to her back, discover the narrowness of her waist, slide lower, grab onto more skin…

_Always so greedy..._

He’s gripping her thighs, pulling her more firmly against him, biting her lower lip and so her hip movements become more and more demanding. She moans, needy against his mouth, slips her fingers under his shirt, running them up his chest.

Keith moves away, lowers his mouth to the hollow of her neck, breathes in her scent and closes his eyes. He grants her a few kisses before biting violently into her flesh and Lily screams, a mixture of surprise and pleasure, grabs his hair as he sucks on the bruised skin.

"Keith..."

She has a way of pronouncing his name that is absolutely obscene. A little laughter escapes from his throat.

"Lily?" he asks, raising an amused eyebrow.

She grabs the bottom of her tank top, passes it over her head to reveal even more attractive breasts than he’d anticipated.

"Put your mouth to better use, why don’t you? "she orders, throwing her head back.

As he slides his tongue along her, she gets up a little against him and puts a stealthy hand under his belt. He doesn’t even need much friction, she’s barely grabbed him and he’s letting out a throaty growl that apparently delights her.

Her lips are against her ear.

"I want you! Now!»

Her voice, almost a supplication, is burning with urgency.

And so he becomes aware of what he is doing… what they are doing. He moves away from her to better look into her veiled eyes, takes in her parted red lips and swollen chest.

"Not gonna happen. »

She looks at him so furiously that, touched, he puts his hand against her cheek to caress it with his thumb.

"You've been drinking..." he justifies.

She frowns and pouts, clinging to him in the intent of seeking more delicious friction.

"Keith..." She bites her lips. "Don't make me beg. »

She is the very image of indecency, her head inclined, her mouth ajar, exhaling languid pants through her hardened, glistening chest. He’s drowning with want and it’s painful.

"I don't need anything from you..." Lily, unbuttons his shirt, eager for contact. "Don’t expect anything more… don’t even want that.” She kisses her way down his stomach as she speaks. “We're just two consenting adults, who want to spend the night together. No more, no less. And tomorrow, all will be forgotten..."

He scoffs, inwardly. Lily, his Lily, offering herself like this to him with no reserve… How can she expect him to erase this sight from his memory? She, so beautiful, so alive…

You don't deserve her... you'll end up hurting her. That’s what you do, Keith....

"Fuck! "She puts her forehead against his, searches his gaze. "Make love to me, dammit… I need this. I need you. »

He is barely aware of what he is doing, he grabs her by the legs, lifts her body and throws her on the table before him, enjoying the sight of her figure so arched, willing and impatient. He slides his hands on her clammy skin, kisses his way up the inside of her thighs, takes off one last piece of clothing, lifts up her bare hips...

"Are you sure?"

She mumbles a vague agreement and it's too late anyway. She’s awakened something in him and there’s no turning back.... But he encounters no barriers, not the slightest bit of resistance from Lily. She surrenders herself to him entirely and with absolute fervor. Her body is an invitation, feverish, eager to receive and Keith, submerged, short of breath, delivers a series of invectives as he settles within her. Lily's moans, combined with her warmth and the overpowering euphoria of the first seconds, are almost enough for him. He chokes, has to stops himself for a moment and closes his eyes as he lets the pleasure sink in.

She feels too good… it should be banned.

"If you don't start moving again right now Keith, I swear to God I'm going to kill you. »

Excruciatingly slowly, he pushes back. Then out. Then in again, only much further than before.

“Oh…” Lily exhales a content little chuckle and reaches for his hand, to place it onto her breast. She’s humming in delectation. “ More of that… please…”

He’s happy to oblige and her voice breaks, body almost singing in enjoyment. She rolls her hips, it’s overwhelmingly pleasant and he curses under his breath.

“Lily…” he tries to warn with a groan.

But it only comes out as yearning and she smirks evilly, delivering another painfully satisfying hip movement that sends his eyes rolling. Slowing down his pace again out of necessity, he leans over her face, tries to find extra ways to satisfy her, studies her expression, her sighs, forgetting himself a little through it all. When his thumb finds what it is looking for, Lily bends against him, giving out a whole new cry of delight. She closes her eyes, turns her head away, abandons herself to him and he sinks in deeper, lost in his own need for more, to take more, to go further and faster.

She’s begging now, practically sobbing with want and it’s driving him insane. He becomes frantic, she encourages him with incoherent praise, wildly raising her hips to meet his like she needs it almost as desperately as he needs her. She calls out his name over and over, until finally, ecstasy hits and Lily comes apart with a long, broken cry of bliss. Pleasure overwhelms him too, so strong he forgets it all, reason abandons him, gives way to contentment.

He collapses against her, she encircles his shoulders with her arms. They stay like this, against each other, for a long time.

Later, after he’s carried Lily’s passed out form to his bed and buried her under the covers, he remains, inert, in the middle of his living room, looking through the window.

The rain falls onto the city, still.

_You should be ashamed of yourself..._

He takes his head between his hands and sighs, long and hard.

_It's inevitable. Whether you like it or not you'll hurt her. It’s what you do._

He wants to go back to the room, pull her against him, drink in her smell. But she’s said it herself.

Tomorrow, it will all be forgotten.

_If you don’t let her go... one day, you'll be the death of her._

***


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Wait! You don’t want to work together because of the other night? »
> 
> "It has nothing to do with it..." Keith looks away.
> 
> "Yes it does! "Lily points a finger at him. "It totally does! Fuck Keith, grow up a little bit! How many times do I have to say it? I don't care, okay? It was one night and it didn't mean shit! Let's move on! »

The rain falling on Cremona is the gift that keeps on giving.

Keith's shoes are still wet from his morning trip and his wet clothes are sticking to his skin, doing nothing for his old bones.

_Old bones! Ha! You imagine yourself a foot into the grave already?_

He doesn't need to look out the window to know it's raining still. Besides, the R.I.S.’s laboratory has no window and the yellow of the old neon lights gives the room a particularly gloomy atmosphere...

The weather has been inflicting this pain on them for weeks now. In the surroundings of the city, several floods have already disrupted the daily lives of the provincials. Even Lily's parents had to move further into the city center as a precautionary measure. Lily is currently living at Kaela's.

_Very mature of you, avoiding her like the plague..._

Well, so he’s heard. He hasn't seen her in days… not since the morning he left her at his apartment.

Keith looks up from his microscope and shakes his head, annoyed with himself. If he wanted to talk to Lily, he could have waited for her at the crime scene earlier.

The new victim was found under a bridge near a disused warehouse north of town. The man, Ian Terence, had been a primary school teacher, in his sixties. All signs pointed to a heart attack.

"It looks like an accident to me, no need to linger! "Boris had grumbled, his left hand clutching his old umbrella and his eyes turned hopefully towards their company car.

Boris hated the rain, which unfortunately awakened his rheumatism, an affliction he didn't like to talk about because it made him feel old.

Keith had ignored him in favor of the body. The man had been found with his head buried in the mud. No jacket, but a wallet in the back pocket of his pants. What was he doing here... he had absolutely no reason to be there according to his papers. He didn't live anywhere near the place.

_Obviously, someone dumped the body here. Tell your colleague he's a complete moron, Keith._

The old man had given him a surprised look when Keith had begun walking away in the rain, hands stuck in his pockets.

"Where are you going? “

"Gonna go wait for the autopsy report. Bring it to me later, alright? I’ll be at the lab! »

"I'm not your assistant! »

Now that the autopsy was over and done with, they had found, like Keith had assumed they would, that the mysterious molecule sentimentally nicknamed R7 by the rest of team was indeed present in the new victim's blood.

"It wasn't an accident!" had proudly proclaimed Boris when he had brought him the file.

_This much stupidity is exhausting don’t you think?_

Keith hadn’t replied but instead simply indicated to Boris where to place the document.

"What are you doing? »

_Tell him to leave._

"There’s R7 in Terrence's blood. "Keith had said, face buried in his chromatogram. "I'm doing a comparative analysis with Lou Peter’s samples. »

"Why? We already know R7 was present in the kid's blood too. »

Because the molecule is evolving Boris and Lou’s report, in its version delivered three weeks ago, has nothing to do with the one Keith’s has just double checked. This means that all blood samples must be retested because the molecule is unstable…

"Is it a matter of time or does it have something to do with the genetic code of the victims? We should try gel permeation too..."

"Keith, are you even listening to me? »

_Boris is talking to you. He's worried about you...._

"What? What's the matter? »

_Try to look your interlocutor in the eye when you talk to them, I hear that's what normal people do._

"You've been working for almost 48 hours. Why don't you go home and get some rest? »

"In a minute. »

Keith pinches the bridge of his nose. Maybe he should take a short break, at least get something to eat...

_You realize this conversation with Boris took place an hour ago right?_

The laboratory door burst open so suddenly that the test tubes placed before his eyes tremble slightly.

"Are you fucking kidding me?!"

He would recognize that voice anywhere, so Keith is careful not to look up from his work.

"Hi Lily, how are you?" he mutters, purposely ignoring her presence.

"Oh, NOW you're interested in how I’m doing? You ungrateful bastard! Look at me when I’m talking to you. »

He hears her approach, feels the warmth of her body near his own before he’s even seen her. Her little fingers wrap themselves around his chin to make him look up towards a pretty, yet absolutely furious face.

"What do you think you are you doing Keith Flick?"

His colleague's brown eyes are shooting daggers. Keith vaguely wonders what her problem is, as he grasps onto her tiny wrist to pull it away without any difficulty.

"I'm analyzing the traces of R7 in Terence's blood. » he explains, calmly.

"Terence? "Lily raises a far too innocent eyebrow.

Oh.

"The... "Keith clears his throat. "This morning's victim! »

An evil grin is beginning to appear on Lily's face.

"Right! Terence! OUR case’s newest victim, whose crime scene you visited about 5 hours ago without ever thinking of telling me? The one who’s autopsy report you've been working one since a couple of hours... still without telling me? That Terence? »

She beats her eyelashes excessively. Keith holds back a sigh that would only make the situation worse. He turns back to his microscope.

"Check it out.” he comments, an eye on the lens. "In Terence's recently drawn blood, the R7 found is identical to what we’ve detected in the other five victims’ blood. But I made a new chroma with the kid's samples..."

"I DON'T GIVE A SHIT, KEITH! "Lily’s voice becomes shrill with anger. "I'm your partner! You're supposed to call me when there's something new! But did you do it? NO!"

_You’ve hurt her feelings. You should apologize!_

"Lily!” he frowns, still refusing to look at her. “Cant we move now? »

_You could at least look at her when..._

But no. He won’t. He doesn’t have time to get lost in her big hazel eyes, nor to let himself drown in the desire to touch her, to hear her sigh his name one more time…

In his silence, he hears her take a deep breath.

"All right! »

Her cold, suddenly calm tone thins out his detachment. Suspicious, he looks up at Lily, who’s starring at him, arms crossed and jaw set.

"You’re right. Let's move onto other things. Like the fact you’ve asked Erick to take me off the case, for example? Do you want to talk about that? »

Shit.

"Lily..."

"You're not even going to deny it are you? Wonderful. "She raises her arms in defeat. "What’s wrong with you? What did I ever do to make you so reluctant to work with me? Am I really that terrible? »

"Oh come on!" Keith grumbles. "You were affected by the kid's death so I thought..."

"Affected? " Lily’s complexion turns white. "What do you mean affected? »

She takes a step back, lips pursed together in hurt.

_Is she going to start crying?_

"Well, yes! Affected! " He feels angry. Lily looks confused, she clearly doesn't want to understand what he's referring to, so he adds. "You know what I mean. When you came to my house..."

Lily drops her jaw.

"Wait! You don’t want to work together because of the other night? »

"It has nothing to do with it..." Keith looks away.

"Yes it does! "Lily points a finger at him. "It totally does! Fuck Keith, grow up a little bit! How many times do I have to say it? I don't care, okay? It was one night and it didn't mean shit! Let's move on! »

_Aw. Does it hurt to know she doesn’t feel the same?_

"No..."

_Yes, it does. Don't lie to me._

"No?” Lily asks.

Keith blinks at her then focuses back to their conversation in what he hopes is a smooth enough manner.

"The kid's murder shook you up, Lily. You know it did. I wanted to spare you... »

Lily clutches her fists and kicks the air in a magnificent demonstration of her maturity.

_Good to know you’re attracted to the mental equivalent of a twelve year old._

"That's not for you to decide! Who the hell do you think you are, you're not my father!”

"Nope… definitely not.” Keith mutters, rolling his eyes again.

"Then stop interfering with my life! "says Lily, attacking his chest with her index.

"All right! » he seethes.

They stare at each other for a little while, Lily puffing in anger and Keith keeping calm on the surface but inwardly, flustered as a result of her proximity.

_You old fool._

"Whatever!” Lily looks away first, cheeks slightly pink. “You're going to debrief me on everything and don't even try to omit any details. »

"That's what I was planning to do before you begun your little speech. " he declares, mockingly.

"You arrogant… »

Lily stares at him in silence again, detailing his figure with her eyes from top to bottom like she’s planning ways to make him pay.

Finally, a slow smile creeps up on her lips and she takes a determined step in his direction.

"Get up!! "she orders.

He freezes, surprised by the command spilling into her tone.

"What?"

Lily locks eyes with him again and his breath is cut off in a brutal way.

"I said, get up! »

He obeys without another thought and only realizes that he is standing when Lily is forced to look up a little to level with him.

He finds it cute.

_Cute? You’re even more of a fool than I thought…_

"I want to know everything! " orders Lily as she keeps dangerously close. "When you received the call, exactly what time you arrived at the scene. What you thoughts were when you found the body? All the suspicions, all the impressions you've had. I want to feel I was there understand? »

There's something in her eyes that destabilizes him. Feeling bare, Keith swallows painfully. The air is stiff, too hot all of a sudden.

_You know, you can refuse or even leave if you're not comfortable...._

_Oh Please! He's perfectly comfortable..._

"All right. »

He is quite satisfied to hear the sound of his voice, doing a marvelous job at conceiving his emotions.

"Kaela called me.” He begins. “It was almost five in the morning..."

"Almost? »

Lily’s voice is teasing and she smiles at him sweetly. He thinks it very suspicious but decides to play along.

"Yes. So I called Boris..."

Because he’s focused on her expression, he does not see her move. Instead, he suddenly discovers the feel of her fingers against his lower abdomen.

"All right." Her expression doesn't change at all as she grabs onto his belt. "Boris, then. Keep going. »

"I..." He wets his lips, a little nervous. "He picked me up by car. We arrived at the warehouse around 5:15..."

He briefly wonders what the hell they’re doing and thinks he should definitely tell Lily to stop when she undoes the buckle on her belt.

He says nothing.

Her smile stretches and then she’s slowly kneeling in front of him, taking great care to lower his pants down with her. A breath becomes stuck in his throat.

"Lily..." he tries, swallowing an embarrassing gulp.

"Keith?" She leans her head to the side, batting her eyelashes innocently. "You said there was an officer at the scene when you arrived? »

He could protest, get out of the way or even better, he could pretend the situation does nothing for him. But his body betrays completely opposite thoughts.

He choses to focus his gaze on a specific point behind them to avoid witnessing Lily's delighted expression as she gets rid of the last barrier of clothing standing between her and what she’s aiming at.

"According to the sergeant, the body had moved because of the rain..."

A simple little lick of her tongue sends a violent shiver through his entire body.

"So the first pictures taken of the early scene are not... perfectly representative..."

"You don't seem very focused, Keith..." Lily interrupts his confused stream of words. "I wish you’d take this report more seriously. »

Her small hands grab onto his hips. The contact of her lips, against his stomach, tears out a small sigh out of Keith. Her next kisses, which descend lower and lower onto his body, steal many more from him.

"And please. " She bites a small piece of skin between her teeth and sucks on it, before she continuing. "Look at me when you talk. »

A nervous laughter breaks out of him, but he is much too flustered to feel embarrassed about it. She’s staring at him with a concentrated look.

"Lily..."

Fuck, now he’s panting.

"Keep going.» she tells him.

He clears his throat, which pleases Lily. Her happy smile betrays satisfaction. Keith would have been offended but the desire to feel her lips on him is too overpowering for that.

He hears himself mumbling away

"Boris… concluded that it was an accident." A tense sigh. "But of course he was wrong and I..."

The moan of satisfaction he makes when Lily's lips close around him is ridiculously loud.

She giggles without interrupting the delicious movements she’s started making with her mouth. He groans, carried away by the exquisite attentions he is being subjected to. The sensations, the warmth, the feel of Lily’s nails sinking into the flesh of his back… all of it slows his mind, which becomes hazy with pleasure.

He stares, drinking in the sight of her sliding her tongue over him and making little moans, all the while never breaking eye contact. Desire twists his gut, he takes a deep breath in the hopes of regaining some semblance of control.

"I... We… came back here..."

He's breathless, enthralled by Lily's face and the obscene delight she seems to feel in taking care of him in this way.

"I asked..." His partner speeds up the pace he’s been growing accustomed to and Keith growls deeply, making Lily giggle. Unfortunately for him, the vibrations of her laughter only intensify his elation somehow.

"Lily..." he warns, biting into his own lip.

He slips his fingers into her hair. He wants to pull her closer, or rather to sink deeper into her. It does not dare move, however, and the craving is torturous.

"Lily! "he pants. "Stop..."

She makes a lascivious sound, looks up at him and the sight of her, her mouth, the intensity of the caresses he’s been enjoying, all of it is almost enough for him. He’s vaguely aware he should warn her of his imminent weakness but instead of stopping anything, Lily's treatments grows more attentive.

"I'm… I’m going to… " He moans again and then forces himself to grab onto her shoulders, in order to pull her away from him.

She does pull away. She smiles at him sweetly.

"You don’t really want me to stop though do you?”

What? He’s breathing is ragged, he’s so pent-up he barely remembers his own name at his point.

“Well…I …”

She kisses him, a light little peck that feels like a powerful, electric charge. He cries out her name.

“Yes, Keith? Was there something you wanted?”

He curses or so he thinks. His eyes find her again. He opens his mouth to speak but nothing comes out.

“Beg.”

Lily seems absolutely enthralled by his expression and this confuses him.

“Wha… what?”

“You heard me.”

Unconsciously, he reaches for his own release but her hand blocks his efforts.

“Is this your way of punishing me?” he questions, strained.

He sounds like he’s in pain. In another life he would have been embarrassed about it but it’s impossible to feel anything but raw yearning at this point.

“That doesn’t sound like please, Flick.”

He’s enticed with a new, very welcomed little lick. Keith moans, twitching with want. If she doesn’t take him back right now he can’t guarantee what he’ll do.

“Lily…”

He hears rather than see her winning smile.

“Yes, Keith?”

“Please… I want… I need to…”

God but he’s actually shaking now.

“You need to…?”

“I need you.” He manages to say, breathless.

He’s captured by the soft warmth of her mouth once more and is too content to let pleasure overwhelm him.

He realizes his hips started moving on their own accord and briefly worries about it, but Lily adapts like a pro, greedily absorbing his movements and well…

His head is spinning, the noises he’s making doing nothing to hide his delight. And then, his eyes find one of Lily's hands, which the young woman has slipped between her own legs. She, herself, is swaying her hips, moaning softly without once taking her eyes off his face… as if waiting for his orgasm was the culmination of her own pleasure.

The image shakes his whole being with an intense, final wave of ecstasy and he shouts, clings to Lily and closes his eyes, granting himself this moment of pure abandonment.

He comes to when Lily, who is standing up and tranquilly attaching his belt buckle, beings to speak again.

"…thought your deductions were a bit lacking there, Keith. Sorry but I'm not impressed.

She winks at him. He smiles back, and his blissful expression gets the better of Lily's mocking mood somehow. Her gaze becomes soft, almost affectionate, as she grazes a finger along his cheek.

"You ok? "she asks him, amused.

"Hmm? »

His head is still spinning. He lets himself drop onto his seat, feeling like he's floating and all of his muscles have become amply lighter.

But what’s more extraordinary is the thundering silence that resonates within him like a wave of calm. He is alone in his head, can actually hear himself thinking… even though his thoughts are not very coherent right now. It feels so good... is Lily the cause? Or would any type of orgasm have the same effect on him?

"You look a little high! "jokes the young woman, a small satisfied smile on the corner of her lips.

Lily puts one hand on his shoulder, searching his gaze. Her blushing cheeks are absolutely delicious. He pulls her down towards him, wanting to graze them with his lips.

"Keith?"

Lily's almost vulnerable expression distracts him from his primary purpose. It is her mouth that he finds, flushing her against him in one swift movement. Lily readily grants him access to her mouth, her little hands crossing behind his neck.

"I'm fine. "Keith whispers, resting his forehead against hers and closing his eyes. "More than fine... »

Lily smothers a giggle.

And then Boris breaks into the room. Fortunately for them, Lily has the presence of mind not to move too abruptly away in what would look suspicious. Instead, she stays close to him, with one hand on his shoulder, and leaning towards his microscope.

"I’m not sure I understand, can you explain this again? "she asks innocently.

"You really suck at chemistry! "

Before she can reply, Boris is within ear range, breaking the moment.

"You’re still here!” he chastises. “Lily, tell him you're taking over so he finally goes home?”

Keith freezes. Damn Boris and is big mouth.

"What do you mean, finally?” Lily asks, eying him suspiciously. ‘How long has he been here? »

"Boris!” he warns.

The old man becomes nervous but isn’t deterred from what he came in to say.

"What? There are rules Keith and even you need to sleep sometimes. "Boris gives him a curious look and adds, frowning. "Although you do seem much more relaxed than before for some reason. What happened? »

This time, Lily’s pleased giggles cannot be contained.

"What did I say? Why ‘s he all red? »

"Thanks Boris!” Lily cuts shorts, grabbing onto Keith’s arm. “I'll make sure he gets some rest alright? »

The prospect of sleep doesn't inspire Keith at all, even as he gets dragged out of the room and into the R.I.S. parking lot.  
But it's not as if he could explain to Lily why he’s been avoiding it so much though.

She'd think he was crazy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts and comments welcomed! :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith approaches, staggering in shock. He already knows she is dead, understands that he will never hear her laugh again, or get annoyed at him, that she will never put her brilliant mind to the benefit of others… always thinking of others, so unlike him, driven by a need for cold and soulless intellectual stimulation.

The rain’s incessant pounding and omnipresence is almost a habit now, something he’s grown accustomed to at east. When he breathes, he hears the drops pouring against the tiles. When he sighs, a gust of wind hits the soaked leaves of the tree from behind his building. His clothes are tirelessly damp and he is constantly cold.

That's what he’s thinking, looking up at his ceiling, when Koku appears.

"Is the coast clear?" the young man jokes as he passes a head through the door.

_Tell him to leave._

Soon, the water will start to flow from the ceiling. Maybe it'll even flood the room and suffocate him slowly. Keith constantly feels like he’s about to choke.

_Don't think about things like that... you worry me._

Sometimes he wonders if Koku is real or if he is the only one who can see him, hear him...

"Keith?" The steps are getting closer. "Lily's gone, right? »

Gone, yes. So why is it that the smell of her skin still permeates his memories, just as the echo of her laughter still seems to resonate throughout the rooms?

"It’s awkward being here at the same time as you two, you know? Yuna and I try to give you space, but it’s difficult when Lily’s there almost all the time.”

Lily... his only anchor with reality, the one through whom he can breathe.

"She's gone..." Keith mutters, eyes still glued to the ceiling.

_Good riddance. You'll finally be able to focus on the essentials. You don't need her..._

"Okay... uh, all right!" Koku takes a few hesitant steps towards his room, the one he shares with Yuna but turns around at the last minute. "Is everything all right? »

_Look at him he's worried. Try to look normal._

Keith shifts his head slightly towards his direction.

"Yes, why?"

"You're lying on the floor. »

"It helps me think! »

Koku sighs deeply.

"Whatever. If you keep this up, I'm calling Lily! »

He disappears behind the door of his room, while Keith whispers to himself.

"She won't be coming. »

\---

48 hours earlier

Keith runs his right hand over Lily's hip, the other one is gently caressing one of her breasts. He pulls her to his chest, not without inflicting a new thrust that tears a languid moan from his partner.

"Keith... more. »

She lets the back of her head fall against his collarbone. He’s behind her but can guess her blissed out expression from the sound of her increasingly pronounced sighs. He explores the back of her neck with his tongue, sucking onto a piece of skin gently for the pleasure of being able to taste her skin. This is the third time they've made love today. Their back and forth are not as fierce as they may have been, they’ve grown more patient, taking their time exploring each other's bodies with tenderness rather than greed. It's no less pleasant, quite the opposite really. Keith's head spins under the pull of desire, his lower abdomen teased by spikes of pleasure. His body is clammy, so is Lily’s, yet he tastes her again and again, plunges into her excruciatingly slowly. He is vaguely aware that a noise, inconsistent murmurs, is filling the room. He's the one mumbling, incoherently, desperately clinging to Lily, repeating her name over and over, as if to possess her more fully.

"You'll be the death of me." he mumbles against his ear.

She laughs and her laughter breaks in tears when he puts his finger between her legs, to caress a particularly sensitive area. Lily screams, arches against him, her sighs become more pressing and her body undulates against him. She begs him to go faster, he does so and her trembling form becomes rigid, she takes a last piercing scream then collapses against him, nose against his neck. He laughs softly, place a kiss against her neck.

"You’re all right? »

She giggles. Then, all of a sudden, she moves away from his, and he feels alone, exposed. The sudden separation tears off a moan of protest that’s probably a little desperate yet the need to feel her around him again is overbearing and he can’t bring himself to care. It’s as if he were no longer able to feel anything but desire, in the purest of its forms. A new complaint escapes from his lips. Lily turns around and when she discovers his pained expression, becomes contrite.

" Oh… I'm sorry. »

She strokes his cheek, quickly climbs onto his lap, crossing her arms behind his neck. And then she’s covering his face with a multitude of kisses and he feels light, happy and also eager for more sensations. He growls, clings to her, absolutely lost, destitute, completely relying on her good faith.

"Lily..." his voice breaks, unrecognizable. "Please.»

"I'm here. Anything you want. »

He feels himself slipping into her, finds the enchanting warmth of her body once more, pushes a sigh of relief in rediscovering the bliss of being part of her.

"I’m sorry! "Lily whispers. "I needed to see you... I..."

He feels her moving her hips, it's so pleasant he must answer something but he can't be sure.

"Look at me. »

Lily's observing him with reverence, so attentive to his pleasure she seems fascinated. Words get stuck in his throat, he feels overwhelmed by the voluptuousness being inflicted to him.

"I love looking at you. Don’t think I ever loved anything more."Lily confides gently, an avid glow in the depths of her hazelnut eyes.

He groans feeling himself losing grip. He clings to her, accelerates his rhythm, forgetting it may become painful for her. She doesn't seem to mind.

"You can do whatever you want with me. Do you know that? Anything you want, my love. »

He thinks she's never called him that before. He wonders if he heard it correctly. It awakens something spectacular in him.

"You're mine, Lily." He thinks to himself and he feels so much, tenderness, emotion, desire, and despair. "All mine. »

He wants more. Always more. He wants to hear her scream his name and enjoy it forever, until he can forget who he is. His whole body is stretched and his vision is veiled, he grabs her hips, hoping to unite their bodies forever, to become one and it is on this thought that pleasure prevails, virulent and absolute.

\---

Present

 

Next to him, his phone rings. It takes him several seconds to identify the strident ringing tone as his.

Could it be important?

_No it’s not. Don't pick up the phone. Forget all these fools...._

_What if it’s her?_

He raises the phone to his ear.

"It's me! "Boris says on the other end of the line.

"I know. "Keith sighs. "What do you want? »

He can hear the old man grumbling from across town.

"Yes, I'm fine, Keith, thank you! What about you? »

_So, the fool would like you to take an interest in his life now?_

"What’s this about?”

Keith’s voice must betray fatigue because Boris wastes no more time explaining the reasons for his call.

"You asked me to focus entirely on the murder of little Lou Peters, remember? »

"I do."

"So turns out something has just happened…”

_Fuck, how can someone be this dull? Makes you want to shoot yourself. Don't you want to put a bullet in your head, Keith?_

"Explain . »

_Yes, you do. Of course, you do. End this whole charade...._

"You know we found the guy who did it? »

_... finally find peace._

"I was the one who questioned him, Boris, of course I know that. And he doesn’t know shit about the R7..."

\---

24 hours earlier

 

"Can’t sleep? »

Keith looks up from the file he’d been reading towards the silhouette emerging from his bedroom.

With her hair tousled and dressed in a simple t-shirt, a piece of clothing that belongs to him looking at the size, Lily slides towards him cautiously. She looks half-asleep and is rubbing her eyes tiredly like a little child waking up from a long nap.

This wins her a tender smile that Keith quickly represses.

"Neither can you, apparently! »

He watches her intently, letting his body fall onto the back of his chair. Something's bothering her.

"I..." Lily bites her lower lip.

Her hazel eyes trail the length of his body, from top to bottom, several times, like slow caresses. Her cheeks blush

"You weren’t here! "she admits, in a somewhat shameful voice.

Because his heart clenches painfully he doesn’t fight of the need to open up his arms to her.

"Come here!"

Lily doesn’t have to be told twice, she rushes against him and comes to place her head in the hollow of his shoulder, sighing comfortably.

"What are you reading? »

She whispers against his neck, taking great care in leaving her lips in contact with his skin for longer than necessary. A delicious little thrill runs through him. He closes his eyes, pleasantly languid, and confesses without thinking:

"Crime scene reports from various R7 victims in recent months..."

Upon his words, Lily lifts her head up to look him in the eye.

"I knew it! "she exclaims, much more awake all of a sudden. "You keep thinking about it too!”

Keith raises an eyebrow in her direction.

"We’ll it is our current investigation so... »

Lily rolls her eyes.

"Don't play dumb, it doesn't suit you at all! There's something wrong with this whole thing, you know that as well as I do. Something, a detail hiding right under our noses but that we can't see and... Admit it! Admit you’re think the same thing."

Keith distractedly wraps one of her hair strands between his fingers, avoiding Lily's insistent gaze.

"What detail? »

She's pouting.

"I was hoping you’d tell me. »

She seems lost, worried. He hugs her with both arms and pulls her closer to his chest. Lily sags against him, tension leaving her body little by little;

Finally, her voice rises again, hesitant and vulnerable.

"Keith? I'm right, aren't I? "She looks up at him. "I mean... you feel it too?”

He grazes her bottom lip with his thumb, smiles at her softly on instinct. It is so rare to be in the company of someone else like him; someone who sees what few people can see. Someone haunted by the details.

"It's the kid!” he admits, seriously, because he knows she needs to hear it. "His death has nothing to do with the others, it disrupts the pattern. »

Lily’s eyes widen.

"Lou! Of course!! "A relieved little laugh escapes her. Then her eyes concentrate as she focuses her thoughts on a realization. "He was murdered. None of the other victims, found with R7, had been murdered so far. And none of them have been since, either. Their deaths were... ordinary. Except Lou, none of the other victims... were victims. They were all suffering from some disease and apart from the location of the bodies, no detail would suggest anything other than natural death. »

Lily puts her forehead against his. Her breathing evens out.

"You're right!" She puts her arms around his neck. "For a change."

He leaves a light kiss at the corner of her lips and his hazel eyes appear again. She looks at him in awe.

"Keith?"

Her voice is shaking slightly. It seems she is weighing her words, as if about to say something significant.

"I… “

His throat tightens in anticipation, he is troubled but doesn't know why. But as quickly as it came, Lily’s expression fade and instead, she becomes resolved.

“We should go back to sleep." Lily's voice is breaking. "It is late. »

He looks at her questioningly but she carefully avoids his gaze, so he lowers his hands alongside her back, naked under his shirt. Finally, his fingers embrace the flesh of her thighs and Lily curls up against him.

"I suppose." he mumbles, distractedly.

She puts one hand against his chest, leans over to kiss his unshaven jaw. His palms drift up along her legs, enjoying the feel of appealing curves.

"No underwear? "he asks, smiling in spite of himself.

"You would have taken it away in two seconds anyway!" Lily bites into his earlobe.

"And?" he slips a finger between her legs, tenderly grazes her skin, making his partner sigh.

"Two seconds’ too long! »

His fingers sink in deeper, Lily moans something that sounds a lot like his name. She swallows the sound against his lips, taking full possession of his mouth. Her hands grab onto his hair and Lily pulls him closer to her, intensifying their kiss. He accentuates the comings and goings of his fingers in retaliation, Lily wavers and thrusts her hips, eager to intensify the feel of his ministrations. She moves a little away from him to take off her shirt and then contemplates him longingly, eyes glazed with want.

"This is like the sixth time in two days! »

She’s panting, the timbre of her voice betrayed by need. Her little hand slips under his boxers, she grabs him firmly and smiles upon discovering his enthusiasm.

"You are insatiable!" she mutters against her lips.

Her tongue licks his lips, makes its way through them, eager to explore his mouth. Keith grabs her by the hips and lifts them up in one swift movement. She wraps her legs around him:

"Room? »

"Way too far away! »

They collapse on a nearby couch, Lily practically rips off his shirt and grabs her shoulders, biting savagely into one of them.

\---

Present

 

"About this interrogation..." asks Boris, in a somewhat hesitant tone. "Can you explain to me why you didn't bring Lily along? »

Keith feels his whole body tense at the mention of that name. She’d still been here a few hours ago. His sheets still carry her scent, surely…

_She'll never come back, you’ve ruined everything, as always...._

_It's better this way and you know it. It's better for her. Don't be so sentimental._

"I couldn't reach her! »

_What a magnificent lie!_

"Keith...” He hears Boris sighs nervously at the other end of the line. "Why do you keep rejecting her like this? Is it because of Erika? »

Oh! Old fool. How dare he speaks her name?

"Boris!” Keith warns, between his teeth.

"Maybe it's none of my business but Lily really admires you and she’s quite talented! It wouldn't hurt for you to count on someone for once, besides she’s your partner..."

T _ell Grandpa how much you love fucking your oh-so-talented partner…_

"Boris, get on with it! You're not calling me for the interrogation’s debrief, you’ve read my report already. »

"Fine! As you know, little Lou Peters’s murderer has had his face plastered all over the news ever since the arrest. So much so that a little lady showed up at the office earlier. Apparently she recognized the suspect... she’d seen him prowling around the Peters' house shortly before their murder. And that's where it gets interesting. »

\---

22h earlier

 

Still lying on his couch, Keith firmly embraces Lily's body in his arms. Her light snores sooth him enough to plunge him into a state of semi-consciousness, the heat of her body weighing down against his probably being another factor. His fingers play with the young woman's hair, as regularly as their respective breathings.

He is about to fall asleep too when a disturbing noise comes to pull him out of his torpor.

The vibrations of a cell phone.

Keith takes a look at Lily, who frowns a little but remains fast asleep. One second of hesitation and he steps away from her, to search for the offensive device. Maybe a call from work? The cell is lying on the kitchen counter. Turns out it's Lily receiving the call, from a man named Stephan. He frowns. There’s no Stephan at the R.I.S.

"Yes?"

On the other end of the line, the echo of several voices as well as music can be heard.

"Oh, I'm sorry... I'm was trying to reach Lily!”

No shit.

Keith takes a look at the girl in question. Out like a light, the noise he’s making is not disturbing her slumber in the least.

"She's unavailable. Can I take a message? »

The other man’s laugh leaves an unpleasant taste in Keith's mouth.

"I wanted to ask her to join us tonight, we're about to go out to the same club we’ve met at and... well I’d love to see her again. Tell her she can stop back anytime, beside I still have her scarf around at my…”

"Fine!”

Keith promptly hangs up on him. His heart rate has just increased alarmingly and he's now all too much awake.

_Was that her boyfriend?_

Keith growls, feeling his stomach clench.

"Not now! "he mutters between his teeth.

I _t has to be her boyfriend. She's already been to his house. She's sleeping with him!_

Because of a sudden movement, Keith's foot meets a table’s leg and the shock makes him swear, profusely. Lily wines from the couch, he watches her stretch lazily before plunging her nose right back into a cushion without emerging.

_Careful there! You'll wake her up. Then she'll go to Stephan’s who’ll fuck her ten times better than you’d ever could…_

Keith runs a shaking hand across his face, taking in a deep breath. Lily has the right to date whoever she wants, it's none of his damn business. It's better that way, actually. It's better not to get too attached….

_Of course it's better this way, I've been telling you all along..._

Then why does he feel so angry at the thought of her in someone else's arms?

_Because you're a selfish bastard. You pretend to be a good person, but we both know how rotten you are inside..._

"Shut up, Gilbert! »

You're going to get her killed. You know perfectly well, it's inevitable. You use her as you please, ignoring the consequences while at any moment....

A heart-rending scream reaches his ears... a scream of pure, terrified agony.

"Stop..."

He takes his head between his hands, an astounding migraine smashing against his skull. He can no longer hear himself think, as if any coherent thought was becoming out of his reach. With his eyes shut, Keith disappears little by little, leaving only Gilbert, patiently waiting for a chance to crawl out of the shadows of his mind.

_You’ve had Erika killed, but that wasn't enough for you, was it? The past is doomed to repeat itself, you can see it can’t you, spreading before you? You see it as clearly as I do, I know it. You’ve sacrificed Lily for your own sick pleasure and now there are no more possible outcomes, the end is near..._

"No..."

_Look at her then._

He opens his eyes, glances at the couch and has to cover his mouth to quiet his heaving. Lily is bleeding, eyes wide in shock, face contorted in pain. Her blood is pooling at the bottom of the couch, bright red, vivid. Her throat has been cut wide open, her flesh is torn, she’s been eviscerated like an animal...

"Lily..."

Keith approaches, staggering in shock. He already knows she is dead, understands that he will never hear her laugh again, or get annoyed at him, that she will never put her brilliant mind to the benefit of others… always thinking of others, so unlike him, driven by a need for cold and soulless intellectual stimulation. She was worth so much more than him and yet he is alive while she is dead! And he’s the only one to blame for this tragedy just like he’s the one who had driven Erika to her grave…

_You're a monster, Keith Flick!_

His cell phone is ringing. He recognizes the tone. By pure automatism, he goes to pick it up.

"Yes?"

"It's Erik. Am I disturbing you? »

Keith frowns. His headache’s so painful that it’s making his vision blurry.

"Erik?"

"What's the matter? Is something wrong? »

He closes his eyes, forces some control upon himself. He looks towards the couch. Lily remains blissfully asleep, her chest rising gently up and down to accompany her breathing.

"Fine..." Keith pinches the bridge of his nose. Nauseous, he’s still shaking and feels drained of all his energy. "Did you need anything? »

"We just arrested the murderer of the Peters family. You were right, it was a colleague of the father's. A money thing. »

It takes Keith's mind a while to remember what this is about.

"I see..."

Lou Peters' father... a new victim. R7... Lou's parents had no trace of the chemical agent...

"He won't know anything about the R7!” Keith mutters. "He's got nothing to do with it..."

"What? "Erik sounds startled. "But you said that..."

"He killed the Peters family, yes." Keith looks around and grabs a pair of pants from the floor. "I'll be right there, I want to question him. »

"All right!" Erik agrees, visibly relieved at the idea. "I'll let you tell Lily? She'll want to join you, surely! »

Keith gazes at the young woman, peaceful and content, so far from imagining what is happening only a few steps away.

"Sure… »

A few minutes later, he leaves his apartment in silence and without looking back.

\---

Present

 

"Keith? Are you still there? "Boris asks through the phone, sounding a little worried.

"Why wouldn't I be? »

"I... never mind! So as I was saying, following the arrest of the Peters’ murderer, whose picture was on television..."

"Yes, I remember Boris!” Keith cuts, in a dry tone.

"A neighbor came to see us. She’d overheard a huge argument between Mr. Peters and Gomez, the killer, a few days before the murder. So, when she saw the same Gomez roaming around the neighborhood, by the way shortly before the crime was committed, she noticed him. »

"Where did she see him exactly and what was she doing at the time? »

"He was in a small park about ten minutes from the Peters' house. The neighbor was in the car, she was going grocery shopping..."

"And so what?"

"Hold your horses! The neighbor noticed Gomez but that's not all! There was someone else with him! »

"You mean they planned the murder together? »

"No, don’t think so! The other guy, whom the neighbor can’t identify by the way, was sitting a little further away. He seemed very interested in what Gomez was doing. Our witness says it’s like he’d been spying on him..."

\---

15 hours earlier

When Keith left the interrogation room, the sun had risen. He’d spent more than four hours talking to Gomez, without learning anything he hadn’t already understood.

The man had killed the Peters family because the father had been managing his stock portfolio for some time, when Gomez had understood his old friend was playing him rather than enriching him, along with his entire client panel. Gomez was left with nothing and in a fit of rage, had wanted revenge. But what he didn't anticipate was that Peters' wife and son would be home. Their death was an accidental consequence, not premeditated.

This did not explain how the R7 had gotten into Lou Peters' blood. Gomez had no idea what it was, that Keith was sure of. All these bodies found with R7 had absolutely nothing in common... so where was the connection? And why Lou Peters and not his parents?

Keith walks out of the office with his hands his pockets, lost in thought. Which is why he doesn’t immediately notice the small figure standing in front of him, arms crossed.

“How did it go? »

Lily is absolutely furious. He’d expect it, of course, but he had hoped to have time to sleep a little before being confronted with her killer mood. He looks up at her but all he sees, rather than her cutely scrunched nose, is her slit throat and all the blood running down her naked body....

"Not now, Lily!" Keith turns away.

Behind him, he hears her puffing in anger.

"Don't think you're getting away that easily!” she screeches, fast on his heels.

He tries to lose her with big strides but Lily is perfectly used to chasing him, it's a lost cause and beside she's in better shape than him at the moment.

"I thought you were done excluding me from all our investigations, but apparently your terrible attitude’s making a comeback?"

"I didn't want to disturb you...” Keith mumbles, avoiding her eyes.

"Oh please! »

Lily grabs him by the arm to hold him back, comes to stand right up to him.

"What's wrong? »

_She's worried about you. How sad. She should be afraid for herself. Of the two of you, she's not the one destroying the other._

He sighs, cautiously acting bored.

"Nothing! Just didn’t feel like taking you along!" Keith answers, rather coldly.

His calculated answer immediately takes effect. A wounded glow flashes across Lily's eyes, who steps back and lets go of his arm. However, she recovers very quickly and proudly raises her chin. He would have smiled at her determination if the image of her dislocated body was not so vivid in his mind.

"It's not up to you to decide the legitimacy of my presence, Keith! Erik tells you to call me, you call me. You may be brilliant, but that doesn't excuse your total lack of professionalism. »

She's right, of course. He knows that. She knows that. She's watching his reaction.

_If you linger too long, she'll see..._

"Your friend Stephan called! Sorry I didn't have time to write down his message for you. He has your scarf! »

A very poor diversion but he had nothing else on hand and well, it came out on its own. There was a time when he never said anything without thinking first...

_Ah jealousy!_

Lily falters, looks like she wants to sink into the ground.

"It's not what you think! "she stammers, with a slight blush

"I don't think anything! »

He pretends to walk away, but she grabbed his arm again.

"We've met two or three times, that's all! »

He suspected it, but what he didn't suspect was the pain this confirmation would inflict on him.

"Keith... you and me it’s nothing serious... right? »

Her hazel eyes plunge into his own, imploring, like she expects something from him.

_Are you hoping she wants more from you? Fool…_

"I mean... we are not..." She hesitates, confused. "Keith, what am I to you?"

_You're going to get her killed...._

_She doesn't love you!_

"Lily, I don't blame you for Stephan!" His detachment surprises even himself. He manages to put a hand on her shoulder, as if to comfort her, but in reality, to be as condescending as possible. "Do what you want alright? I don’t mind either way, we can see other people.”

He forces a calm little smile upon his lips. Her expression shatters, she's ashamed. He knows that. She’s looking at her feet now.

"You mean… you… is there someone else?” Lily asks, shoulders sagging.

"Of course! »

_Another magnificent lie!_

She purses her lips and slowly shakes her head. His heart clenches painfully. He wants to hold her more than he ever had. To bury his nose in her hair, in her neck, to reclaim her for himself...

"We should stop seeing each other! »

Lily has straightened up, she looks carefree, almost happy. Like she's already moved on.

"We work together, it's not ideal and besides it's not going anywhere anyway. Let’s end it, alright? »

She tilts her head a little. He doesn't know if it's a challenge or if she's trying to mitigate the blow. He feels numb.

"Sure! »

She nods, looks away and shrugs her shoulders.

"I guess I’ll see you at the office? »

He watches her figure disappear, trying to convince himself what he’s feeling is relief.

\---

Present

"Does she think she can help composite a sketch of the stalker?" Keith asks, half-attentive to the actual answer.

"We’re giving it a go but she says she didn’t see him well. However she remembers a large scar on his right cheek. Even from a distance, she said it did not go unnoticed. »

"That’s not much to go on..."

"It’s the only lead we're currently have.”

"Thanks Boris. I'm glad I asked Erik to put you on this case with me!" Keith replies, curtly.

"Huh? What do you mean? I mean I’m happy to help but what about Lily? It's also her investigation! You guys are a team and..."

"Not anymore!”

And then he hangs up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy new year everyone! :)


End file.
